


Not A Chance

by LiveLongandTrekkie (OstanaSky)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Humor, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstanaSky/pseuds/LiveLongandTrekkie
Summary: Julian and Miles are playing darts at Quark’s when the Ferengi interrupts them to file a complaint about Garak to Julian. Established Garashir & drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a silly drabble I thought up while working on another fic. Warning for graphic Ferengi smooches if that's not your thing. Enjoy!

“Doctor Bashir!”

Julian turned around, startled at the shout of his name over the noise in the crowded bar. He caught sight of Quark storming his way over between the throng of people and bustling staff.

Miles, holding two darts in his hand, gave him a questioning look. 

When the Ferengi reached them, he puffed out his chest and pulled himself to his full height.

“Doctor,” he began, voice firm, “you really need to get your boyfriend under control!”

Julian nearly laughed at the absurdity of the statement, but bit his tongue. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

“What happened Quark?” he asked, peering down at the fuming bartender, feigning ignorance.

“Garak has made my moogie a dress!” He flung his arm behind him. “Look at her!” 

Miles and Julian looked in the direction Quark pointed. They caught sight of Ishka and the Grand Nagus Zek sitting together at a private table, sharing what appeared to be a very expensive bottle of some kind of liquor. Maihar’du was standing nearby, the ever silent guardian, and dutifully refilled their empty glasses. 

It took every ounce of self-control Julian had to keep from grinning.

Ishka was wearing a dress with splatters of blue, yellow, and emerald. It was adorned with golden buttons, multicolored, long gold necklaces, and transparent, billowing sleeves. The dress had a slit in the neckline that dipped at the shoulders and displayed her prominent collarbones. The top of the dress was tight fitting and emphasized her breasts to the obvious delight of her companion. 

The Grand Nagus was practically crawling all over her, looking vaguely lecherous as he sprinkled kisses along the exposed skin of her neck. The female Ferengi seemed to be enjoying the attention though as she sensually raked her bony finger along one of his enlarged, hairy lobes, making the Nagus cackle gleefully.

“I see what you mean Quark,” Julian managed to say somberly.

Miles didn’t even bother to stifle his laughter and instead turned back to the dart board.

“But what do you expect me to do about it?” he asked.

“Make him promise not to make any more! It’s disgusting and positively indecent,” said Quark, looking self-reproachful. “I should have never told Moogie that Garak custom-made my suits. I should have known this would happen!”

“Well, I’ll try my best, but I make no promises,” Julian replied.

The pair looked over to the table again and Quark gagged in disgust as his mother and the Nagus shared a wet kiss, dueling tongues visible between their slightly parted mouths. 

“Do something about this, doctor,” he barked and stalked off, visibly trying to shake the image from his mind.

Miles returned to Julian’s side to peer over his shoulder at the passionately interlocked Ferengis. 

“You aren’t really going to talk to Garak, are you?” Miles asked.

“Not a chance,” he replied simply, rocking on his heels with a grin.

“Why not?”

“Garak told me at lunch today that the Nagus was so smitten with the dress this morning that he’s commissioned him to make twenty more- already paid in full,” he said, with no small amount of pride. “It’s the biggest commission Garak’s ever received.”

“Good for him,” Miles responded sincerely. 

***

Later that night, Julian recounted the confrontation to Garak in their quarters. When he finished telling the tale, his lover excused himself to their bedroom and re-emerged with a work-pad in hand. Without a word, Julian took it and read what appeared to be an order form. 

His eyes widened, incredulous, “The Nagus commissioned ten more dresses?!”

“The order came in just as I was closing the shop,” Garak confirmed, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

Julian howled with unrestrained laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Julian being proud of his boyfriend warms my heart!


End file.
